Some storage systems, such as Solid State Drives (SSDs), store data on behalf of a host in multiple Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) devices. Various storage protocols have been developed for connecting storage systems to hosts. Examples of storage protocols include Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) and NVM express.